


A Kiss in Grief

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [20]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, mention of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: Tang Yi isn't certain he'll ever be able to grieve someone he never met, but he can at least try to know who she was.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: 50 Kisses [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 23





	A Kiss in Grief

"Tell me about her."

Shao Fei makes a questioning sound. He's mostly asleep, arm draped over Tang Yi's stomach and his nose pressed behind Tang Yi's ear. It's late, and the bedroom is illuminated only by the long silvery shadows cast by the moon. It seems a stupid time to ask, but Tang Yi's not sure he'll have the courage to voice it again. 

Fortunately, as always, Shao Fei seems to know what he needs. "Sister Lizhen?" he mumbles.

"You're the only one left alive that can."

While not entirely true, Tang Yi has no intention of ever seeing his foster father again. He has questions he'll never know the answers to, even something as simple as whether she even knew who he was growing up with Master Tang. But the man he loves thought the best of Lizhen. Through four years he never gave up on her even though she wasn't alive to see it or gain from it.

Shao Fei is loyal and loving, and if Tang Yi never comes to love his mother through Shao Fei's words, he'll at least respect her for taking care of Shao Fei until Tang Yi could take up the responsibility. So he listens as Shao Fei's sleep-roughened voice tells him about the little things: her favourite tea, the scents she wore, the things she did that came to mean so much to Shao Fei who was alone in the world.

"... and she gave me you," Shao Fei murmurs, the words stretched with a yawn.

Tang Yi holds Shao Fei closer, and presses a kiss to the top of his head. Maybe Tang Yi won't ever find a way to mourn a mother he never knew, but he can grieve in Shao Fei's stead, for the person that became a mother to him, even when she couldn't be for Tang Yi.


End file.
